


Leaving?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ thinks about quitting the BAU.





	Leaving?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the characters.

Sometimes JJ felt like calling it. Being a stay at home mom was so tempting sometimes she felt like matching into Emily's office and quitting. For some reason she always stopped herself. JJ wasn't sure why though. Was it the work? The people? 

Maybe it was because she didn't know any different. This hadn't been her only job, but it was her favorite. JJ thought it may have been because she was worried she'd go crazy if she was home alone with nothing to do. She most likely would. 

Today she felt like leaving. Tomorrow she knew she'd be happy she didn't


End file.
